Diver's Grave
The Diver's Grave is an area of water within the Lucidian Ocean located amongst the Swavain Islands off the Menagerie Coast. Description At surface level little distinguishes the location beyond the rest of the waters of the area, however the location is known for its rough waters, and unusual frequency of fierce storms. The sea bed of the Diver's Grave slopes downward, gradually forming a valley that is littered with numerous shipwrecks. At the center of the valley is a cavern set into the stone of a rocky shelf that is covered in dead coral. 'The Tide's Breath' :→ Main article: The Tide's Breath. Within the silt, barnacles and sediment along the seafloor lays the Tide's Breadth. The ship is resting at an odd angle, the bow slightly angled upward. On the side there's a large, gaping hole in the cargo hold caused by a large explosion that tore through the hull. The top of the deck and the edges are blackened from a fire that broke out before it sank. The wreckage of the ship was once captained by Vandran. Points of interest * Dashilla's Lair A cavern set into a rock shelf located at the center of the Diver's Grave. Its deepest cave is the location of magical ritual site. Demographics The Diver's Grave is inhabited by a rich variety of marine life such as fish, at least one whale and a population of Merrow. The location is also home to much marine plant life such as seaweed and kelp. The cavern found in the area is covered in dead coral, and is home to a particularly unique species of predatory seaweed. It is at this cavern that a Sea Fury named Dashilla has made her home. History Background The presence of the powerful ritualistic site at the heart of the Diver's Grave dating pre-Calamity likely means the location was of some significance in the distant past; however it can be assumed that the area was of little note post-Calamity until the sea fury Dashilla arrived. During the unknown length of time Dashilla has inhabited the region, her use of the ritual site at its center to summon storms that sink passing ships has increased the area's notoriety as a place of rough waters and fierce storms. Subsequent tales of the Diver's Grave and Dashilla's actions have consequently become a subject of much folklore within the Menagerie Coast. A lot of ships where lost in this area. One of them was the Tide's Breath, a merchant ship captained by Vandran, that after a being sabotaged by Sabian sank to the bottom of the sea. The Mighty Nein headed towards the shipwreck of The Tide's Breath to find the Cloven Crystal. They explored the vessel and discovered that the wreck was salvaged after it sank. They followed Jesters Locate Object of the ship where they encountered merrows. After the victory the party continued in the direction of the Cloven Crystal and moved quietly towards a cavern. After a discussion, they moved around the cavern entrance preparing for an ambush for whatever would attack Jesters duplicate. Nothing happened and they moved slowly into the cavern. Trivia References Art: Category:Places Category:Bodies of Water Category:Swavain Islands Category:Lucidian Ocean